A Certain Magical Railgun!
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: A story in which Index slips off the rooftops earlier.
1. Authors Notes!

**Authors Notes!**

**-10/20/2013**

**welcome, after reading a couple of stories (stories like Beginning Of An End, To Ascend, and One Different Turn) i decided, what the hell!**

**and thus this story was born, like Cataclysm it'll be slow to update, and honestly i only have the plot up to the Three Stories Arc.**

**so i ask you all to endure! happy reading and don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile!**

**the chapters will get longer i promise!**

**-10/24/2013**

**Well what do you think of this exciting new chapter!?**

**Saten will probably have a big role for the Index arc but remember, Level upper is also taking place during this time!**

**as for Touma...who knows what his role will be, is he still going to be involved with magic? **

**i guess you'll have to wait and see!**

**Read and review, also three more days till the new Railgun Manga (released the 26th but it'll be online and a bit easier to find by the 27th, can't wait!) now time to return to doing my homework! again updates will be slow due to school.**

**-10/26/2013**

**edited a few things i missed and well...PLOT!**

**may also post a Customrobo fanfiction later, maybe repost Utopia and i guess a few Omakes and Attack Of's?**

**also, anyone know where i can find the new railgun chapter (raw or not)**

**-10/27/2013**

**what do you think? love it? hate it? read and review!**

**also, the new railgun was AWESOME!**

**they even explained the bastards plan, he's loony! aceleraitors the only one who could reach level 6 and remain sane but apparently once mikoto does she'll lose her individuality and become something akin to a zombie...touma and gunha can't stop her and can only hold her down until misaki fixes it. and knowing that once misaka reaches level 6 everyone dies, he's still willing to do it. even misaki called him loony!**

**misaki's caught by the kihara using (level upper) HAX! and kuroko's cornered?!**

**whats going to happen now! i can't wait till November twenty something (the new chapter)**

**-10/30/2013**

**I've managed to make the chapters longer! however, i won't update till i more or less finish the INDEX arc...**

**so stay tuned!**

**-10/31/13**

**theres the new chapter, may change the wording a bit like what i did for the other 3 chapters...to make it easier to understand :D**

**stay tuned! and happy Halloween!**

**remember to read and review!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: July 19th**

Lightning filled a certain iron railway bridge before vanishing completely. People would remain obvious to what had caused it but they knew one thing, it had cut the power. While these people were either panicking, raging, or simply ignoring it. It gave a certain nun the opportunity to sneak into the city undetected, even if she didn't know it.

But even with the power out, the nun could not seem to shake her pursuers and they caught up to her. But just as the woman with the ponytail was about to grab hold of her, she vanished?!

…

Mikoto walked back to her dorm in a huff. The idiot had gotten away, she couldn't stand it! There was just no way he could be a level 0 with skills like that!

She briefly considered going after him again but reminded herself that she had to get back to her dorm before curfew and continued on.

She thought about the Graviton Bomber incident and shook her head. He really was an idiot, but then again telling everyone that a level 0 had stopped the bomb would probably give the idiot unwanted attention, so she just kept her mouth shut and took the credit.

Besides, the unwanted attention would most likely be from people like skill-out, and she didn't want to have a guilty conscious and feel responsible for what would happen because of pride.

But before she could contemplate the issue further, a falling object landed on her head.

…

Kamijou Touma awoke the following day, having managed to get away from the electromaster who seemed dead set on frying him. School was out and he was feeling upset. It was hot and he was almost positive that all his food had gone bad. He decided to make the best of the situation and try to air out his futon.

Opening the sliding door, he placed it on his balcony rails and returned to the confines of his room.

Thus just as July 19th had ended July 20th had begun.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prelude To The Storm**

Mikoto took cover behind the wall to avoid the flaming sword, but that proved to be a fruitless effort as the sword just slashed through the wall, and only missed her due to her reflexes. However, she couldn't give up yet, because if she did these people would take Index and do god knows what to her to get the books in her head.

Yet in the midst of battle, Mikoto allowed herself to remember how it all began…

_Flashback: 3 days ago…_

Mikoto rubbed her head. What the hell had fallen on her? She was honestly surprised it had hit her at all to be honest. Her powers made it next to impossible for her to be caught off guard after all. Looking over her shoulder she spotted the source of her pain. "A nun?" she questioned.

Noticing that the nun wasn't waking up she took a closer look "she looks like she collapsed from exhaustion, but…" she muttered taking notice of a certain factor "she must of fell from a pretty high place, how is it that she doesn't have a scratch on her!?"

The Railgun decided that asking these sorts of questions wouldn't help her and decided it may be best to take the girl with her until she woke up. Now only was it not safe at this hour, but there was also a blackout, and the nun didn't seem like she would be waking up anytime soon. As a result, she did the only thing she could do given the present situation.

She phoned her "wingman"

…

"It's not that I don't want to help…" the girl muttered "I'm actually glad you want my help…" the girl added "it's just that I'm confused, why are you calling me in the middle of the night then appearing on my doorstep caring a foreigner?" she asked Mikoto shrugged

"She landed on me and seemed exhausted, I couldn't just leave her there…"

"seems legit," the girl answered purposely ignoring the whole "landed on me" bit. It was best not to question these sorts of things when your friend was a level 5. "but why not take her to your dorm?" the girl asked, Mikoto gave her a disbelieving look before replying

"Do I really need to answer why that would be a bad idea?"

"No…" the girl replied, remembering a certain teleporter and rumored dorm mistress.

"Just let me crash here for the night"

"Why?! I thought it you were only going to leave the girl here and come back tomorrow?" the girl questioned

"It's already past curfew," Mikoto replied "and I don't want to face what awaits me if I try going back now…" the girl muttered, her "wingman" reluctantly agreed "besides, I'll return the favor…eventually…"

"Fine…" the girl replied "but the powers out so watch your step,"

With that both Misaka Mikoto and Saten Ruiko headed inside, obvious to the trouble they had and would cause with their actions.

…

After setting the nun down on Satens only bed and making sure she was all right. The two girls sat in silence only a small flashlight let them see each other's faces. Hoping to start up a conversation Saten spoke up first.

"So did you find out more about Level Upper?" she asked

"Eh?" Mikoto replied obviously getting caught by surprise "no…a certain idiot showed up and ruined all my efforts."

"May I ask who this "certain idiot" is?"

"Why?"

"Just curious,"

Mikoto looked skeptical but decided to answer anyway "just an idiot!" she huffed, blushing a little much to Saten's curiosity and amusement.

"Are you sure he isn't anything more?" Saten teased

"What's that supposed to mean!" the railgun cried, accidentally letting out a few sparks

"Nothing, nothing at all Misaka-san~" she replied

"Geez you're not making any sense at all."

The girls talked for a bit longer, from the recent incidents like Level Upper to little things like Mikoto's Gekota obsession. Eventually deciding to call it a day and fall asleep.

Sadly the nun was occupying the bed forcing the girls to sleep on the floor.

The results would be awkward for a certain railgun.

…

Index awoke later that night, both girls had long gone to sleep and while she had only been able to stay awake for a minute she noted that she was in a strange room. Thankfully it didn't seem like she was caught by her pursuers.

But before she could figure out where she was, sleep overtook her.

She dreamt of another world, one where she and a certain image breaker met on a balcony.

Pity she wouldn't remember it.

…

Mikoto awoke at the crack of dawn and noticed two things.

One was that she was a little stiff. In retrospect sleeping on the floor probably wasn't a good idea, and two, apparently Saten liked to move around in her sleep too. So she awoke in the awkward position of hugging the younger girls arm like it was a teddy bear. While the girl in question had her legs on the coffee table and an arm under the t-shirt she used for pajamas (for the record she's still wearing pajama pants.)

Mikoto decided not to mention the embarrassing way she had woken up…ever.

So she decided to try to find something to eat. Only to discover that most of the food her friend owned had gone bad.

At least the power was back!

Saten awoke several hours later to the sight amusing sight of Mikoto watching a kids show on her television, much to the older girls chagrin. She also learned a few interesting things about her "Biri-Biri friend" like the fact that she tended to let out electric shocks whenever she was extremely embarrassed (it may have also applied to shock or anger, but she wasn't willing to find out). Needless to say she was getting a new TV courtesy of a guilty railgun.

"How much longer do you think it'll take for her to wake up?" Saten asked as she entered the room after taking a shower. Her TV was totaled but thankfully the culprit could afford to buy her a new one.

"Who knows, it was pretty late when I found her and she did seem exhausted…"

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital then?"

"Probably, but she seems foreign so that may not be the wisest idea…"

"Why?"

"What would we tell anti-skill? That she fell from the sky and we didn't in anyway sneak her into the city?"

"I see your point."

The girls remained silent for a moment, only the sound of Saten eating a bag of potato chips could be heard throughout the dorm. Until said girl realized something, "You know, it seems like were forgetting something…"

Mikoto looked up at her friend and nodded in agreement "but I wonder what it was?"

Meanwhile certain teleporter and scientist discussed the Level Upper…

…

"So what do we do know?"

"We wait she'll eventually leave on her own"

"I guess…but I'd rather get it over with quickly then put it off…"

"We can't perform the ritual till the twenty seventh anyway, so we might as well wait for her to separate herself from more victims."

The magician named Stiyl looked at the direction of a certain level 0's apartment with a thoughtful expression "yah…I guess you're right."

The date was currently July 20.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Prelude To The Storm II**

Saten tossed the now empty bag of chips into the trash and groaned "I'm still hungry, what caused that black out anyway it seems to unnatural to be a simple coinci-" the girl stopped realizing what she said and turned to her "friend".

"Misaka-san…" she asked darkly "are you the reason I'm starving to death?" she cried pointing an acusing finger at the railgun.

The girls answer promoted out favorite Level 0 to smack her on the head. Although that was expected (she HAD ruined a good deal of food after all) and the girl had left to replace it (using Mikoto's "golden card" because the electromaster felt (was) responsible and because Saten herself had no money at the moment)

The nun had awoken shortly after the level 0 had left, and she was starving! So Mikoto had gone and fed her whatever she found in the fridge without realizing that most of its contents were spoiled until it was too late.

However, the nun either didn't notice or didn't care and continued to eat without a care in the world. Causing her to feel guilty until she couldn't take it anymore and finished the spoiled meat loaf (and nearly painted Saten's floor with her "fluids" (for those who don't get it, I mean vomit.)) much to the nuns chagrin.

"Ah, my food!" the nun cried obviously not realizing she was being fed garbage.

…

The level 0 known as Ruiko Saten searched high and low, making sure to stack up on plenty of snacks. She got chips and a few bags of sweets before making her way to where the eggs where to obtain a carton of eggs.

As she reached out for the carton, a certain arm bumped into hers

"Ah, sorry were you going to get that?!"

"Don't worry about it I'll get a different one,"

"Ah, no it's ok I'll get a different one!" she replied however neither got the chance to as the carton was taken by a certain blond level 0 who just ignored the two and went on his merry way.

They looked astonished but laughed it off and went on their merry way, but not before getting different egg cartons!

This was the first fateful meeting of Kamijou Touma, Ruiko Saten, and Hamazura Shiage.

…

Kuroko twitched, she twitched again, and she twitched a third time

She let out a horrifying screech that sounded vaguely like "onee-sama, where are you!" before getting smacked on the back of the head by her superior Konori Mii

"Kuroko, shut up and get back to work you can have a nervous breakdown after we solve all this Level Upper nonsense."

"Yes sempai!"

So Kuroko's thoughts about her precious onee-sama were temporarily forgotten.

…

"So what's the deal?"

"What deal?"

"You know what I mean!" the girl cried "why did you fall from the sky!"

"Ha?, What are you talking about people don't fall from the sky?" the nun replied looking at Mikoto like she grew another head, and acting as if she hadn't fallen from the sky.

"You know…" Mikoto began but was ignored

"But I remember running on the rooftops"

The railgun stopped muttering random words and looked at the nun like she had grown a second head "huh?"

"I was trying to get away from a pair of magicians that were chasing me" the girl replied matter-or-factly

"Magicians?" the girl repeated "what are you five? Magicians aren't real!"

The nun seemed to take offence to that and replied "what do you mean!"

"Magicians aren't real because magic isn't real."

"What makes you say that?" the girl asked "magic is totally real!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Not."

"Too!"

Mikoto sighed "I'll agree that paranormal stuff like esper ability's and that idiot's mysterious power are real, but the idea of magic being real is just silly."

"Why do you believe in that but not magic!"

"Because this is academy city and," she let out a couple of sparks to prove her point "there's plenty of proof that espers exist."

"I can prove magic exists right now!" the nun cried, getting to her feet and heading for the kitchen. She grabbed a dirty knife from the sink and turned toward the electromaster "my walking church is magic so this knife will break when I try to use it to hurt myself!"

"Hey wait calm down!"

"I'll show you magic!"

"Hey!"

Just as the nun was about to plunge the knife into her abdomen Mikoto used magnetism to stop her "alright, alight i believe you!" she cried grabbing the knife from where it remained floating due to her electricity, and tossing it into the sink. Afterward both girls took a seat and Mikoto spoke up "so why were these "magicians" chasing you?" she asked

"It's because I hold the 103,000 Grimoires"

"Grimoires?"

"There magical texts that were banned by Christendom, and they contain all sorts of magical knowledge! If they fell into the wrong hands they could probably be used to destroy the world!"

"Right…" Mikoto replied, not buying a word the nun was saying "so doesn't that mean you can destroy the world with your magic book collection?" she asked almost gleefully.

"I can't use mana, which is needed to cast spells."

"Right…" the girl muttered "And where exactly are you keeping these "magical books" hm?"

The nun pointed at her head and said "right here."

Mikoto couldn't respond to that.

"That's why magicians are always after me, they want the power in the books. I was trying to get away from a pair by roof hoping before I blacked out…but I can't remember much after that"

"That must have been when you fell on me…" Mikoto replied without thinking "Wait that reminds me?! What were you doing on the roofs?"

"I was trying to get away from the magicians!"

"That's right…you mentioned that…about ten seconds ago…" the girl replied muttering the last part, she was still a little skeptical but it seemed like the girl wasn't lying about being chased, and her good Samaritan ways were calling out to her and telling her to help.

Still, she had nothing on the toMAN!

"Ah, I should be going to, thank you for watching over me and for the food" the girl said making her way to the door

"Wait a second, you said you were being pursued didn't you?" the railgun said feeling genuine concern. The nun however turned to face her.

"It's ok!"

"But I want to help, you should stay here!"

The girl looked over at Mikoto and replied "they can track me because of my walking church, staying here would only be more dangerous"

"You don't seriously believe I can just let you go after hearing all that do you!"

The nun let out a smile before replying, "Are you willing to accompany me to the depths of hell?" she asked

The railgun said nothing, what could she say? That question had caught her off guard. However, one thing was certain the nun left smiling.

It was quite a bitter smile.

Neither noticed the headdress that lay on a certain Ruiko's pillow…


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****Prelude To The Storm III**

Mikoto hadn't seen the nun ever sense. Now that she thought about it, she never actually got her name either. After the nun had left Mikoto had sat down to think over what the girl had said "(accompany her to the depths of hell huh?)" she thought. After a while she noticed that the nun had forgotten her headdress on the bed "(that's right, I don't remember her having it on when she ate, so it must have fallen off when she woke up…)"

However, just as the railgun was about to leave and try to catch up with the girl a certain telepoter appeared and demanded an explanation (regarding her recent disappearance). Needless to say, she got one 300 volts later. However, Mikoto decided to purposely leave out what the nun said and just told them that she had gone home. She took extra caution in hiding the headdress from the rooms inhabitants though "(what they don't know can't hurt them)" she thought.

However about two days later, after having to deal with the whole Level Upper incident and defeat the giant fetus monster she spotted the blue haired girl around School District 7 in passing. It was while Kuroko was taking her to visit Saten. Who had just woken up from the Level Upper induced coma. She had made up some excuse and promptly left after making sure her friend was ok and hitting Kuruko with whatever blunt object she could find (as punishment for molesting her when she couldn't use her powers earlier). She told the girl she'd meet her at the dorm later and not to wait up before rushing off to where she last saw the girl. Hoping to at least get the chance to return the headdress and talk to her again. Maybe this time the nun would let her help.

In her haste she paid no mind to the terrified level zero who tried to hide after catching sight of her, leaving him confused and curious.

But he had his own things to worry about at the moment, specifically a certain egg sale.

…

"(She's not around here is she…)" Mikoto thought as she looked around, she was near a certain park that housed a certain vending machine. After leaving the hospital she had asked and "asked" people around the area if they'd seen a blue haired nun and their answers led her to where she was now. Apparently she was in the company of a "red haired pedophile" and a "hot dairy queen" she wasn't sure if they were friend or foe though…but it made her a little worried.

"(Maybe their friends of hers?)" She thought, "(or maybe she left…I did only catch a glimpse of her before Kuroko teleported after all…)"

She thought about asking Uriharu to look for the girl using academy city's cameras but dismissed the thought. It would be too complicated to explain why she needed to find the girl after all. Kuroko might actually take it the wrong way and come up with some wild theory too…she didn't need that.

However the gears in her brain stopped turning as soon as she spotted a familiar bulb of blue hair near a certain vending machine.

"Hey Chibi-nun!" she called out catching the girls attention

"Ah, Short-Hair!" the girl said sounding surprised

"I've been looking for you, it looks like those "magicians" never found you huh?"

"No…I guess I managed to lose them…" the nun replied obviously trying to change the subject

"Ah, that reminds me, you forgot this," the girl said taking the headdress out of her schoolbag (which she had picked up from her dorm before beginning her search) and handing it to the nun

The nun however, looked even more worried, but accepted it anyway. "thanks" she replied, putting it on as if her life depended on it.

"you know I was actually pretty worried for a bit, a few people said they say a blue haired nun traveling with some red haired pedophile and I assumed the worst…" the girl said. The nun let out a small cry of surprise as the "red haired pedophile" suddenly jumped out of the bushes, clearly angry

"Who are you calling a pedophile!" he shouted, but he was silenced by the electricity of a clearly horrified railgun.

"The hell?!" she cried, finally letting the electricity die down and glanced at the "pedophiles corpse"

"y…you beat him…"

"Of course I did, why would I lose to someone like that, more importantly. You really were taken captive by a pedophile weren't you!?"

"He's not a pedophile, he's a magician!"

"Magician? Like the ones you said were chasing you?" she asked index froze, and berated herself for the slip of tongue.

However, she wouldn't get the chance to correct herself, as the magician got back up and began chanting something Mikoto didn't quite understand, but she DID see the giant fire sword that appeared in his hands.

Suddenly her head hurt.

So she did the only thing she could think of in this situation. She grabbed the horrified nun and high tailed it out of there. The magician followed her every step of the way.

…

Humming happily our favorite level 5 examined the sweets on the display windows. She just couldn't make up her mind! However, a certain reflection on the glass caught her eye.

"(I wonder what Misaka-san is up to?)" She thought deciding to use her remote to try and see the situation from the onlookers. However, what she saw left her even more confused.

"Why does that man have a fire sword?" she wondered out loud "must be some weird esper power" she decided before returning to her sweet hunting.

The entire café (which consisted of about five people, not counting her) was completely under her control.

…

"It looks like we lost him…" the railgun thought before her eyes widened and she leapt out of the way.

A woman holding a very long katana stood on the space she had previously occupied.

"The dairy queen!" Mikoto muttered without thinking.

That may have actually made things worse…


End file.
